1 Treasure, 1 Hostage, and Alot of Trouble
by daisyduke80
Summary: Ian escapes from jail and takes somebody hostage. And a new treasure, The Free Masion Treasure, has popped up. And at the perfect time too. When Abigail is planning her wedding! R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

1**_Author's Note: hello National Treasure fans! I am new to this writing so go easy on me. I usually write Dukes of Hazzard fan fictions. But I do love National Treasure and my favorite character is Riley. He is so cute. This is 1 year after the Knights Templar was found. Well R&R!!!_**

**Chapter 1**

Riley Poole guided his car up the path way to Ben Gates' house. Ben called Riley a couple of days ago to be the best man at Ben and Abigail's wedding. Riley graceciously accepted. Even though the wedding was a month away, Riley came early to help out. He knew Ben and Abigail were going to get married eventually. They were too much like each other. Plus they were living together and going out. Ever since they had to take Abigail along with them to find the Knights Templar's treasure, they have been stuck together like glue. Riley stopped his car in front of the house, grabbed his suitcase, and walked up to the house. He rang the doorbell. Soon Ben answered the door.

"Hey Riley," greeted Ben with a smile.

"Hey Ben," said Riley stepping inside.

He was greeted by Abigail walking with a phone in her hand and a headset on her.

"No the flowers can't be Lilac. I'm allergic I don't want my face to be all red and covered in a rash on my wedding day!" Abigail yelled completely ignoring Riley and went into the next room.

"She trying to make the wedding perfect?" asked Riley.

"A little too perfect," said Ben, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Ben and Riley went up the stairs and found Riley's room.

"Well here it is. It might not be perfect but it's comfortable," said Ben.

"Thanks man," said Riley.

They were interrupted by a scream from Abigail.

"I told you before I want the flowers to be pink and white. Not red and white!" she yelled.

"I think I better go calm her down before she bites someone's head off," said Ben.

He closed the door leaving Riley alone. Riley started to unpack. While he was, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from one of the books on the shelf. He picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Wave of Glory, Freedom, Justice, and Strength._

_13 stripes and stars bright._

_A wave of three colors._

_Philadelphia is where my seamstress lived._

_She doesn't know her design made me._

'I better show this to Ben.' Riley thought.

Riley went downstairs to search for Ben and Abigail. He found them in the living room watching the news.

"Hey guys I found this in one of the books in my room," said Riley.

He showed Ben and Abigail the riddle.

"It looks like a riddle," said Ben.

"You think it leads to another treasure?" asked Riley.

"Boys we can't go hunting a treasure. It's just a month before the wedding and a million things need to be done," said Abigail.

"Honey stop worrying. We still don't even know what the riddle means yet," said Ben.

They looked at Riley and saw the horrified look he had on his face. They followed his gaze and saw the T.V.

"Ian Howe escaped from prison today," said the news caster, "He is consider armed and dangerous. If you see him or have any information please call Agent Sandusky at the FBI."


	2. Chapter 2

1**_Thanks for the reviews guys. They really helped keep me going! I have the next two chapters wrote so if time is on my side, and if I don't get lazy and stare at my National Treasure movie to just stare Riley's hotness, I will try to get them posted tonight. But can you blame me. Riley is so hot! And smart and funny, and hot, and Cool. Did I mention he was hot? (Staring in to space imaging Riley in all his hotness) I'm back! Sorry. Well R&R!!!_**

**Chapter 2**

"Uh-oh," Riley said not even noticing he said it out loud.

"Well this is just great. Ian's out of prison, the wedding is in amonth, and now we probably have to go searching for another treasure that Ian is probably going to go looking for!" yelled Abigail.

"Honey. Please calm down so I can figure out the riddle," said Ben.

"Well Ben haven't you notice the 'B' in bright is capitalized like in that one riddle when the 'S' was capitalized?" asked Riley.

"Yes," answered Ben.

Ben began muttering, "13 stars and stripes, three colors. Glory, Freedom, Justice, and Strength. Philadelphia Design."

They sat there in silence for a minute. All lost in their own thoughts about the riddle. Ben finally broke the silence.

"Now wait a minute. Freedom, Justice, and Strength are what the 3 colors on the American flag represent. The 13 stripes represent the 13 colonies. And when it was first designed it had 13 stars. Philadelphia is where Betsy Ross, who sewed the first American Flag, lived," said Ben, "so that means the answer is the first original American flag."

"Boys I told you before we can't go hunt another treasure. Especially with Ian on the loose," said Abigail.

"Well me and Riley can go while you stay here and do the wedding plans," said Ben.

"Oh no you don't. You go I go. Remember," said Abigail.

"Honey if you go who will take care of the wedding plans?" asked Ben.

Abigail stopped just as she was getting ready to argue. Ben did have a point. If she didn't stay, the wedding unorganized.

"Alright. But you have to call me every day to tell me your okay and you also have to promise you will be back for the wedding," said Abigail.

"Don't worry I will," said Ben kissing the top of her head.

"So this does lead to another treasure?" asked Riley.

"Yes. It's called the Free Mason Treasure. I found about it a few days ago. I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you guys about it so we could go hunt for it together. But with Ian on the loose we better go looking for it now so he doesn't get it," explained Ben, "Riley be ready to leave at 6:30 tomorrow morning."

"Can't it 6:30 at night when I've already eaten," complained Riley.

Ben and Abigail laughed at that very Riley-ish comment.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning, Ben was up and dressed. He went to go wake up Riley.

"Riley wake up," said Ben shaking Riley's shoulder.

"Go away. Good dream. Don't wanna wake up," groaned Riley.

Ben pulled back and exposed the coldness of the morning.

"Alright I'm up," said Riley sitting up in bed.

"Good. Get dress and come downstairs for quick breakfast," said Ben.

5 minutes later, Riley was dressed and made his way down the stairs.

"Look who has decided to join us in the land of the living," said Abigail.

"Ha ha. Okay," said Riley.

After a quick breakfast, Ben and Riley were on their way.

"Well where do we have to go?" asked Riley.

"We have to go to the National Archives," said Ben.

"Do we have to steal again?" asked Riley.

"No. Abigail called and had it arranged for us to look at the flag," said Ben.

"Good," said Riley.

It was going to be another 2 hours to reach it so Riley fell asleep listening to his iPod.

After getting through the security, Ben and Riley were in the Preservation Room with the first American flag by 9:30.

"Well so far I haven't found anything," said Riley, "How about you?"

"Nothing,"said Ben.

"Do you think the riddle meant another flag?" asked Riley.

"Maybe," said Ben, "or maybe it's invisible. Go out and get those glasses I found at Independence Hall."

"Alright," said Riley.

Riley made his way out to the car. After searching for awhile, he found them in the glove compartment in a glasses case. As he was about to head back in, when there was a sharp pain in the back of his head. The last thing Riley remembered before his whole world went black, was the glasses dropping to the sidewalk next to him.

**_Authors Note: I know the first original American Flag probably wouldn't be found in the National Archives, but I needed a place so sorry. Well R&R!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter 3**

Riley slowly drifted back to reality. He went to touch his head to stop the pounding headache, but found he couldn't move his arms. He opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in an old warehouse tied to a chair in the coroner. The room he was in had a big table and few chairs. There was a big window that over looked a run down town. From what Riley could tell, he was near Washington D.C. because he could barely see the top of the Washington Memorial in the distance. The last thing he remembered was taking the ocular device to Ben so they could see if there was a hidden message in the First American Flag.

'Oh crap!' thought Riley.

Just then the door to the room opened and in walked... Ian Howe!!

"Well look who's back in the land of the living," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Ian?" Riley demanded.

"I want the Free Mason treasure," said Ian, "oh yeah I know all about it. I also know you know where the first clue is. Care to share?"

"Never would I tell you!" yelled Riley.

"Oh Riley. You should know better than to yell at me. It could get you hurt!" said Ian punctuating the sentence by hitting Riley hard in the stomach. Riley gasped for air.

"Now you gonna tell me?" asked Ian.

"No," Riley gasped.

"Pity Pity Riley," said Ian punching him in the stomach again.

For an hour Ian tried to get Riley to talk. And every time Riley earned a punch from Ian. Riley was now barley conscious, gasping for air, and bleeding.

"How about now?" asked Ian getting close to Riley's face.

"Go to Hell," gasped Riley.

"You first," said Ian.

Ian punched Riley in the face one final time. Riley went unconscious again.

"Fine I'll just call and threaten Ben," said Ian.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Where is he?" asked Ben wondering where the heck Riley was.

"Mr. Gates, these just came for you," said a security guard.

It was the glasses and a note. Ben got a real bad feeling. He read the note.

_Ben,_

_I have Riley. Find out the clue and wait for my call. Don't tell the police of the FBI. If you do then you can pick up Riley for** his**_ _funeral._

_Ian Howe._

As if on cue, Ben's cell phone rang.

"Hello," said Ben.

"Hello Ben," came the voice from the other line, "have you found out the clue?"

"What did you do with Riley Ian?" demanded Ben completely ignoring Ian's question.

"Tell me the clue," said Ian.

"Let me talk to Riley first," said Ben.

"Can't really do that. He's getting a little rest after our first conversation. He ain't looking so good," teased Ian.

"Ian I swear if you did hurt him I'll,..." Ben started.

"You'll what? Tell the FBI? You know what will happen if you do. Now tell me the clue," said Ian.

"The first clue led us to the first American flag. I haven't found the second clue yet," said Ben.

"Well as soon as you do call me back," said Ian.

There was a click and the dial tone. Ben hung up. He was mentally kicking himself for what had happened to Riley. Riley was his best friend. He should have gone with him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. Ben stopped and knew if he kept kicking himself he wouldn't be able to help Riley. He put the glasses on and looked at the flag. There was something written on the stripes.

_A ring that shines._

_A ring that chimes on time._

_A ring that is cracked._

_A ring that is never rung._

Ben thought for a minute.

"Liberty Bell," whispered Ben.

Ben put the glasses back in the case and walked back in the case and walked back to the car. He hit the redial button on his cell phone. After a few rings, Ian's voice came back on the line.

"Hello Ben," he said, "Did you find the next clue?"

"Yes. Where do you want me to meet you?" asked Ben.

"Across the street from the Franklin Institute," said Ian, "Be there at noon."

Ian hung up. Ben started the car and started driving towards the Franklin Institute. He called Abigail and told her about the clue but not about Riley. She had enough to worry about. At noon, Ben saw an SUV pull up in front of the park across from the Franklin Institute. Ian walked over to him.

"So Ben what's the clue?" asked Ian.

"It said a ring that shines, a ring that chimes on time, a ring that is cracked, a ring that is never rung," said Ben.

"Do you know where it leads to?" asked Ian.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let me see Riley first," demanded Ben.

"Fine," said Ian.

Ian lead Ben over to the SUV. He opened the back door to reveal Riley laying in the backseat unconscious. When Ben saw how hurt Riley was, it took every ounce of his energy not to tackle Ian.

"Riley," Ben whispered.

"Now tell me what clue leads to," said Ian.

"The Liberty Bell," said Ben.

"Good. Take your car and follow me," said Ian.

Ben got in his car, and started to follow Ian to Independence Hall. He just prayed that this would be over soon so he could help Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

Upon arriving at Independence Hall, Riley woke up.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Hello Riley have a nice nap?" Ian asked sarcastically, "Were at Independence Hall. Ben gave me the clue and is now helping me find the next clue. Not like he had a choice."

Riley started moving towards the door that lead out to the sidewalk.

"If you want to see your next birthday, I would suggest you stay right where you are," said Ian pulling a gun on Riley.

Riley stopped and relaxed back into the seat. Ben came up to Ian's window. Ian rolled it down. When Ben saw Riley was awake, he couldn't happier.

"Riley are you okay?" Ben asked his voice filled with concern.

"I think so. But it hurts to breathe," said Riley.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of this," said Ben.

"Alright cut the chick flick moments out," said Ian, "Now Ben go in there and find the clue. And don't try anything or else."

Ben took one last look at Riley and walked across the street to the Liberty Bell. There was no tour there, so he started looking around. He found nothing. He looked at the Liberty Bell. Soon he got an idea. He walked back to Ian's car.

"Well?" asked Ian.

"I didn't find anything, but I do have a theory. It's gonna have to wait till dark tough," said Ben.

"Fine. Well find a place to stay and meet me back here at 7:30," said Ian.

"Now Ian wait. Let me take Riley off your hands," said Ben.

"And take the risk of you calling the FBI? Not gonna happen," said Ian.

With that Ian drove off. Ben got back into his car. He hit the steering wheel in frustration. It was all his fault this happened. If he just went alone none of this would have happened. He drove to hotel he called Abigail once again and told her what happened. She was upset. She said she would be right out, but Ben told her not to and to stay at the house to finish the wedding plans. She did. Ben sat there for a while. Still mentally kicking himself for what had happened to Riley. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked the voice from the other side.

"I need to talk to Agent Sandusky please. Tell him it's an old friend," said Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Chapter 5**

At 7:30 Ben showed up at Independence Hall.

"Now what's this theory of yours Ben?" asked Ian.

"Well this is going to sound Da-Vinci codeish, but I think there is a hidden message on the Liberty Bell that can only be brought out by a black light," said Ben.

"Alright. Go see if your theory is correct," said Ian.

Ben walked up to the Liberty Bell. He took the black light flashlight out of his pocket. He started circling the bell. When he got to the back he saw an inscription.

_Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise there of._

Ben smiled as he wrote it down. He walked back to the SUV.

"Did you find it?" asked Ian.

"Yes this is it," said Ben. Ian read it.

"Where does it lead to?" asked Ian.

"I'm still working on that," said Ben, "Did you bring Riley with you?"

"Yes," said Ian.

"Ask him. Maybe he knows," said Ben.

Ian opened the back door. This time Riley was sitting up with his hands tied behind his back.

"Do you know what this is saying?" asked Ian.

Riley read it best he could. "I don't really know. I don't have my glasses," said Riley.

"Here I have them," said Ben pulling Riley's glasses from his pocket.

He slid them onto Riley's face. Riley read it again.

"It's a line from the Constitution," said Riley.

"Looks like were going back to the National Archives," said Ben.

"Meet me there at 8:30 tomorrow," said Ian.

Ian got in and left. Ben's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Very well done Mr. Gates. Your plan is going really well," said Agent Sandusky.

"Yeah it would go a lot better if I could get Riley out of there," said Ben.

"Don't worry Mr. Gates we'll get you friend, Mr. Poole, out of there. Just lead him to the treasure first," said Agent Sandusky.

After awhile they hung up and Ben drove back to the hotel. He fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

1**_Author's Note: okay this chapter is really bad so sorry. Please send good reviews though. It would help me feel like I can do at least something right._**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Ben found himself back in the preservation room. This time with the Constitution. He did the same procedure as he did with the Declaration of Independence. As he was blowing a hair dyer on the back, a message came up.

_I have a dream that my four little children will not be judged by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character._

Ben didn't even have to think about this one. It was too easy. "Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr." he said to himself.

As he got ready to leave, a thought struck him. He took at the ocular device and looked at the constitution again. Just as he thought. Just like the Declaration of Independence, he found more to the clue. He adjusted the different color lenses until he saw a message.

_Behind and Beneath L.M._

He got his stuff together and left. He walked back to Ian's SUV.

"Did you find it?" asked Ian.

"Yes. The first clue I found was a phrase from the famous Dr. Martin Luther King JR speech 'I have a Dream' then I used the ocular device and found another part to the clue. It said behind and beneath L.M." explained Ben.

"What does all this mean?" asked Ian.

"Well with the Martin Luther King speech, I think the L.M. means Lincoln Memorial," said Ben.

"Follow me there," said Ian.

"Now wait a minute Ian," said Ben, "Did you bring Riley with you?"

"Yes Ben don't worry I brought your stupid little friend. He's in the backseat," said Ian.

Ian got in his car and drove away. Ben got in his car and followed. He called Agent Sandusky.

"Sandusky. We found another clue. We are headed to the Lincoln Memorial. Go behind it on the outside and look for some kind of opening," explained Ben.

"Good work Gates. We will be there," said Agent Sandusky.

"Sandusky I have this strong feeling the treasure is going to be there. So be ready to catch Ian," said Ben.

"Okay we will be there," said Agent Sandusky.

Ben hung up and continued the way to the Lincoln Memorial.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Ben arrived at the Lincoln Memorial, he saw Ian and Riley by the SUV. Riley looked a little better, but not that much. Ben got out of his car and went over to Riley.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah Ben I'm okay," said Riley, "but it still hurts to breathe."

"Enough chick flick moments," said Ian, "Now Ben lead me to the treasure and I might let you and your friend live."

Ben lead them to the back of the Lincoln Memorial.

"Where is the secret entrance Ben?" asked Ian who was starting to get annoyed.

"Give me a minute," said Ben.

Ben looked on the wall for a sign or something. He couldn't find anything.

"I can't find anything that might lead to a secret entrance," said Ben.

Riley walked over to Ben.

"Did you check for a hollow spot?" he asked starting to knock on the wall.

As he started to move along, the sidewalk suddenly went out from under him. He felt himself falling. A strong pair of arms grabbing him. He looked up to see Ben gripping his arms.

"You okay Riley?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," said Riley.

Riley looked below him. It looked to be a secret entrance. He was about two feet from the bottom. He figured if Ben let go, he would have a softer landing than the one he would have had if Ben didn't catch him.

"Ben I'm about two feet from the bottom. Go ahead and let go," said Riley.

"If your sure then okay," said Ben.

Ben slowly let go of Riley. Riley landed on both of his feet. He took out a pocket flashlight. From what he could tell the shaft lead somewhere.

"It's alright. Come on down!" Riley yelled to Ben and Ian.

Ben and Ian eased themselves down. Ben saw a torch on the wall.

"Got a light?" Ben asked Ian.

Ian took out a lighter and lit the torch. Ben took it out of it's holder. They started walking down the long dark dusty tunnel. The whole time Ian had a gun trained on Riley. They walked for what seemed like forever, when they came upon a winding staircase.

"Do we go down?" asked Riley.

"Looks like it's the only choice we have," said Ben.

They made their way down the long staircase. When they got to the end of it, there was a door. Ben examined it.

"It looks like it needs some sort of key," said Ben.

The door had an inscription on it. It was a little circle. Ben then remembered the ring his father gave him when he heard about the engagement. It was a ring that Benjamin Franklin received as his wedding band. It was legend it was the key to another treasure.

"Could it really be that simple?" Ben asked himself.

Ben took the ring of his finger and slipped it into the hole. The ring turned and the door opened. They walked inside and there was the Free Mason Treasure! It had to be bigger than the Knights Templar. So many ancient artifacts and documents from around the world.

"Unbelievable," said Riley.

Ian made a move for it, when he heard a gun clock behind him.

"Hold it right there Mr. Howe," said a voice.

Ian turned around and saw Agent Sandusky and more FBI agents holding guns on him.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and escaping custody," said Agent Sandusky.

As people started moving towards Ian, he fought them off one by one. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Ben.

"I told you what would happen Gates!" yelled Ian.

Ian shot a bullet towards Ben. Everything went in slow motion. Riley saw the bullet heading towards Ben. Despite the fact he had trouble breathing he ran towards Ben. He threw Ben out of the way just as the bullet struck Riley in the side of the stomach.

"Riley!" yelled Ben.

The FBI tackled Ian to the ground and cuffed him. Ben turned Riley over.

"Hurts," whimpered Riley.

Ben took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound. Riley's eyes started fluttering closed.

"Stay awake Riley. Please stay with me," pleaded Ben.

"An ambulance is on it's way," said Agent Sandusky.

Ben nodded. As Ian was hauled off, he yelled to Ben, "This isn't over Gates. I will get you one of these days!"

Ben ignored him. He kept talking softly to Riley to keep him awake. The ambulance came and took Riley off to the hospital. Ben followed in his car.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: just to let you know, this and the next few chapters are short. So sorry about that but I made them like that so my story was planned the way I wanted it to go. **_

**Chapter 8**

Ben sat in the waiting room. He had been there for 2 straight hours. He called Abigail and told her. She said she didn't care what would go wrong with the wedding plans; she was going to be out there. She arrived an hour later.

"Any word?" she asked.

"No not yet," said Ben.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," said Abigail hugging Ben.

He hugged her close. Tears threatening to fall. Just then a doctor came out and walked over to them.

"Are you here for Mr. Riley Poole?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ben, "How is he?"

"My name is Dr. Howard. I am sorry to say that your friend is not doing that good. He has a cracked rib that punctured his left lung. His other ribs are bruised. He did lose a lot of blood. But there is some good news. The bullet that hit his stomach only scratched him and missed all the major organs. He is lying in a coma right now. I'm sorry to say this but he only has a 25 chance of living," explained Dr. Howard.

Ben and Abigail's faces fell.

"I can arrange for one of you to stay here with him," said Dr. Howard.

"I will," said Ben.

"May we see him?" asked Abigail tears streaming down her face.

"Yes of course. He's up on the 4th floor in the ICU in room 235," said the doctor.

Ben and Abigail made their way to Riley's room. When they got there, Ben had to bite back a gasp of surprise. Riley lay in the bed surrounded by machines. Each making a beep or a hum. Each machine was hooked up to Riley in one way. Riley looked so lifeless and pale lying there. Ben could barley see Riley's chest rise and fall.

"Ben I'm gonna run to bathroom and freshen up. I'll be right back," said Abigail.

When Abigail left, Ben pulled a chair up to the side of Riley's bed. He hated seeing his best friend like this. Especially when it was his fault. He gently picked up Riley's hand, carefully so not to disturb the IV in Riley's hand. He held Riley's hand in between his own.

"Riley, it's me Ben," whispered Ben.

Ben looked at Riley's face.

'_How could Ian do this and not feel anything?_' he wondered.

"Oh Riley I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault. If I just went with you when you went to the car, none of this would have happened," said Ben, "Please wake up Riley."

The only response Ben got was the beeps and hums of the machines and the sound of his own breathing. Ben was on the verge of tears. Abigail walked back into the room.

"Honey I just got a call. They need me back at the house to take care of something," said Abigail, "You gonna be okay here?"

"Yes. You go and finish the plans. I'll call you later," said Ben.

Abigail walked over to Ben and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"I love you Ben. And don't worry, Riley will be fine," she whispered.

Abigail left. Ben sat there for the rest of the day, begging for Riley to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

1**_Author's Note: hey everyone!!! I've got a secret!!!!! it's about National Treasure!! If I get a lot of reviews, then maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter!!! I mean if everybody who reads this chapter reviews than I will tell you._**

**Chapter 9**

Ben awoke the next morning. He got out of the chair to stretch out his joints. Riley was still out like a light. Ben went out of the room to find a phone to call Abigail. He found one out in the lobby. After a few rings, Abigail picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Abigail it's me," said Ben.

"Hi sweetheart. How's Riley?" she asked.

"Still the same," said Ben.

"He'll make it Ben. I know he will," said Abigail.

"I hope your right," said Ben, "how are the wedding plans?"

"They're good. Still have a few things to do though," said Abigail.

"Well I'm going to get back to Riley," said Ben.

"Okay. I love you honey," said Abigail.

"I love you too," said Ben.

Ben hung up and went back to Riley's room. When he got there, Dr. Howard was examining Riley.

"Hello again Mr. Gates," he said.

"Hello. How is he?" Ben asked.

"Well he is making improvement, but he is not out of the woods yet," said Dr. Howard.

"Does it mean he'll start waking up?" asked Ben.

"It might," said the doctor, "the only thing we can do now is pray and hope."

Just then, the machine that was watching Riley's heart, went flat line. The doctor set his clip board down as more doctors and nurses came rushing in with a crash cart. Ben made a move for Riley, but a nurse pushed him towards the door.

"Please sir you need to go out in the hall," she said.

Ben stood outside the door watching the doctors trying to bring Riley back. Ben now had tears streaming down his face. After a while, Dr. Howard came out.

"He had a heart failure but we were able to save him," he said.

Ben sighed in relief.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ben.

"Yes, fortunately," said Dr. Howard.

Ben shook the doctor's hand and the doctor left. Ben went back in to be with Riley.

"Don't scare me like that again Riley," said Ben.

Ben didn't dare leave Riley's side for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

1**_Author's note: okay even though I only got one review I'll tell you guys the secret. National Treasure 2: The Book of Secrets comes out December 21, 2007. IT HAS JUSTIN BARTHA IN IT AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!! FOR MORE INFO E-MAIL ME WITH MY E-MAIL ADDRESS. IM's and Reviews don't get into my inbox. I read my reviews on the site._**

**Chapter 10**

A week had passed since the heart failure and Riley still hadn't woken up. Ben begged him every day to wake up, but all he ever got was a little twitch of Riley's hand in his, or Riley's eyelids would fluttered but never opened. He only left Riley's side to use the bathroom or get something to eat or drink. He went home one time to see Abigail, clean up, change his clothes, and get a little rest in his own bed instead of a hard plastic chair. Ben was getting really worried. The wedding was next Monday on the 4th of July (of course), and today was Thursday the last day of June. If Riley wasn't there, then Ben wouldn't have his best man.

"Please wake up Riley. I need you to. If you don't wake up I won't have my best friend there at my wedding to be my best man," said Ben.

Ben felt something move in his hand. He looked up at Riley. Riley's eyelids were fluttering.

"That's it Riley, come on open your eyes," pleaded Ben.

Riley's eyes opened slowly.

"Ben?" he asked in hoarse whisper.

"Yeah I'm right here," said Ben, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," said Riley quietly,"What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Ben.

"We were in the treasure room and the FBI came and tried to arrest Ian. And he took out his gun," said Riley.

"Yeah. He shot a bullet towards me and you pushed me out of the way. The bullet scratched the side of your stomach. The doctor said you only had a 25 percent chance of living. But you proved him wrong," explained Ben.

"Yeah I guess I did," said Riley.

"I better go tell him your awake," said Ben.

"Alright," said Riley.

Ben left to get Dr. Howard and call Abigail.


	11. Chapter 11

1

**Chapter 11**

Ben and Abigail talked to the doctor while Riley slept peacefully.

"Well he seems to be healing up and I definitely think he is going to make it," said Dr. Howard.

"That's great," said Abigail.

"When can he come home?" asked Ben.

"Well I wanna keep him here a while longer for observation, so I would say next Friday," said the doctor.

Abigail and Ben's faces fell. The doctor left and Riley woke up.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Riley.

"He said your definitely going to make it. And you have to stay here til next Friday for observation," explained Ben.

"But that means I'll have to miss your wedding," said Riley.

"I know. Were thinking about moving it until your out of here," said Abigail.

"No your not," said Riley, "just because I won't be there doesn't mean you guys have to wait for me. Just go ahead and do it."

"But Riley you're my best man. I need you there," said Ben.

"Ben, you and Abigail shouldn't have to wait for me just do it. I won't mind," Riley argued.

"If your sure then alright we'll do it," said Ben.

"Thank you," Riley said in a ending-the-discussion tone.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was finally Monday. Abigail was in the back of the church getting ready for the wedding.

"Abigail?" Ben asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," she responded walking over to the door.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," teased Abigail.

"Well we can talk like this," said Ben.

"Alright," said Abigail.

There was some silence until Abigail broke it.

"Honey what is bothering you?" Abigail asked.

"I'm just upset that Riley won't be here to stand beside me when I get married to you," said Ben.

"Well Ben you know it was him who said we should do it no mater if he was here or not," said Abigail.

"I know I just wish he was here," said Ben letting a tear slip from his eye.

"I hope those are tears of happiness and not sorrow," said a voice behind Ben.

Ben turned around and came face to face with...


	12. Chapter 12

1**_Author's Note: this is the final chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Well R&R!!!_**

**Chapter 12**

Ben turned around and came face to face with... Riley!

"Riley?" was all Ben could say.

"Yeah. I signed myself out and your dad picked me up," said Riley.

"But how? Why?" Ben stuttered.

"Hey what kind of guy would I be if I missed my best friend's only wedding. Especially if I'm the best man," said Riley.

Ben walked over and hugged Riley more tears coming down his face. This time the tears were of happiness. Riley returned it. Abigail poked her head out and saw Riley.

"Well it's good to know the best man is going to make the wedding," she said.

Ben and Riley broke away just as the music started.

"I guess we better get down there," said Ben.

Riley and Ben went down the aisle and took their places. Abigail made her way down the aisle as people rose and the march played. The wedding was beautiful. The reception was at the house. Since they found a treasure that redefined history for all man kind, it was Riley's turn to call finders fee. He got 5 and all the artifacts and documents went into museums around the world. And the credit of the find went to Ben, Riley, and even Abigail. At the reception, Ben stood up and got everyone's attention as they were getting ready to eat.

"I just wanted to say that this is the most happiest day of my life. Even more happy then when we found the Knights Templar treasure and just recently the Free Mason treasure," said Ben, "But I must say if it hadn't have been for my best man, Riley Poole, I probably wouldn't be here today. See when we found the Free Mason treasure, Ian Howe tried to kill me. Riley pushed me out of the way. He took a bullet for me and he didn't have to. So for that I'm truly grateful. I really don't know what I would do without him."

Now Riley had tears in his eyes. He stood up and he and Ben embraced as everyone applauded. After dinner, Ben and Abigail danced to, "When You Say Nothing At All." by Alison Krauss.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

When everyone left, Ben, Abigail, and Riley went back into the mansion to wait for the next treasure that came their way.

**The End.**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Come back for my next story. When a girl from the modern day world falls into the National Treasure world and into Riley Poole's life.**_


	13. Chapter 13

1**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers,**

**Due to my life being super crazy and continued writer blocks, I am taking a break from until life slows down a bit and I can get ideas sorted out. Don't worry I am not dropping any stories I am working on or promised to write. I will hopefully return soon.**

**Signed,**

**daisyduke80**


End file.
